The Real World: Battle Royale
by iamdaemon
Summary: What happens when some of the kids of Battle Royale are grown up and are forced to live together under one roof? They join the MTV Generation that's what! The characters are a mix of BR novel, manga, and movie. Suggestions welcome!
1. Season Premiere Part A

The Real World: Battle Royale

Season Premiere Part A

By: iamdaemon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Battle Royale, the MTV show _The Real World_, any of the songs referenced in the story or a BMW. On second thought that last one is neither here nor there.

Rating: Teen for language and possible adult situations.

The show begins with the opening credits. The theme song plays and shows a montage of clips of the different House Mates in different parts of the city. They deliver a voice over explaining that when strangers are forced to live together under one roof that they stop being polite and start being real. The credits end with a still frame of the Real World house.

The show begins with a young man standing alone on a street corner. He has a couple suitcases standing beside him and he looks like he is just waiting for a ride. He is wearing a pair of torn jeans, boots, a shirt that reads "Trust me I'm a doctor," and a bandana. The voice over begins. "My name is Shogo Kawada. I'm 23 years old and I'm currently in med school." Now the song "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack is heard as we see clips of his audition video. In the video, Shogo is playing Frisbee with his girlfriend, he is lifting weights, and he is shown running along the beach.

"I've lived with my dad for a long time after my mom left. He provided for us by taking several jobs. He wasn't around much but he is still probably the greatest man I know," Shogo explains in the voice over.

Now there is a shot of a cute girl walking down the street. She is pulling a large trunk behind her. Her hair is cropped short to her chin. She is wearing a pair of white Capri pants, a pink camisole top and a pair of brown leather sandals. In a voice over she explains, "My name is Mizuho Inada. Back home I worked in a Starbucks and I'm 20 years old." The song that plays during her audition tape montage is "Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy. Her video shows flashes of Mizuho working at Starbucks happily serving a patron some coffee. She is also seen playing a role playing game with her friends.

"I love games. In high school, I was made fun of for liking games. People thought I was a freak. They said I got too into the games; couldn't separate fantasy from reality. I don't see what they were talking about," she explained.

Mizuho walks up the street to Shogo. He rushes over to take her trunk and pull it up to his luggage. "Hi, I'm Shogo," he said extending his hand.

"Mizuho," she said shaking his hand and pulling him in for a hug.

They talked for a few moments and then a white van pulls up to take them to the house. On the ride over, they are still talking. "Never in a million years did I think I would get selected for the Real World. The Goddess pulled through again on this one," Mizuho said.

Shogo shoots her a puzzled glance. "Come again?" he asked.

"Never mind," Mizuho said.

Shogo gives a candid moment in the Confession Room at the Real World house. "When Mizuho walked up she seems like a nice enough girl. On the ride to the house she starts talking about all this crazy stuff. I think she's in a cult."

We now see a girl in a long, tan Bohemian style skirt, cream colored peasant top and hemp sandals. She is standing at the airport carrying a woven hemp satchel. Now we hear the song "Vertigo" by U2. "I'm Yumiko Kusaka, a 21 year old art student." Yumiko's video consists of her sitting at a pottery wheel busily working on a project. We also see her and several of her friends performing a sit in at a large corporation. We then see her marching in a picket line holding a sign a military cease fire. "I've been a member of Green Peace for three years and a member of PETA for five years. I don't believe anyone should fight. Our Earth is big enough for all of us to share."

A young man sidles up to her. He is wearing a cap cocked sideways on his head, a large hooded sweatshirt, baggy jeans and a pair of tan boots that are untied. He has an earring and a wide smile on his face. He plops a duffel bag down beside the girl and asks, "Are you on the Real World too?"

"Yes," Yumiko replies.

"Cool, me too. My name is Shinji," he says.

"I'm Yumiko," she answers.

There is a cut to the audition video for Shinji. Rage Against the Machine blasts in the background with "Bulls on Parade." "I'm Shinji Mimura. I'm 19 years old. I play on my university's basketball team and I'm a computer science major."

Shinji's tape shows us several scenes from basketball games. He sinks the winning point at the buzzer in one clip. Then we see him in a fraternity. He and his fraternity brothers raise beer cans and shout. There are several clips of him partying with his fraternity brothers. "I'm great at basketball. But mostly I like to have a good time. I don't like to brag, but I have to say; I'm a hit with the ladies. Those girls in the house better watch out!"

Shinji looks Yumiko up and down as they enter a cab. "Those tattoos; they real?" Shinji asked pointing to the intricate brown drawings on Yumiko's arms.

"Oh no, these are just henna tattoos. They'll fade eventually. They're really cool aren't they?" Yumiko asked.

"Um, yeah they're something," Shinji replied.

In the Confession Room Yumiko smiles brightly and says, "I think Shinji is a really great guy. He's funny and he is so cute."

That is followed immediately by Shinji in the Confession Room saying, "I think Yumiko had a smell. I don't know if she's one of those kind of people or not, but I don't think she used deodorant." He grimaces, "I bet she doesn't shave her pits!"

Now the camera follows a girl in a short white shirt, a mint green tank top, and a thin denim jacket. She has big silver hoop earrings and large brown designer sunglasses. She carries a tiny purse and is chatting quickly on her cell phone while she pulls along her suitcase. She stops at a bench and stands, tapping her foot, waiting for a bus. "Fine, be like that! We are through! I don't want you to ever call me again!" She yells into the phone and snaps it shut. She crosses her arms and looks very angry. She sighs and looks around dejectedly.

Suddenly we are presented with her audition video. "Hi, I'm Mitsuko Souma. I'm a 20 year old aspiring model." We are now hearing "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani. "I love sex. I'm a nymphomaniac. If I didn't have sex, I would probably hump everything in sight," Mitsuko laughs as we see clips of her washing a car in a white bikini, her lying in the sun in a blue bikini, and her climbing out of a pool in a red bikini. "Well, I don't just screw anyone I see. I do have some standards."

Mistuko looks to her left. There is someone coming toward her. "Who is this skeez?" she asks.

A boy in a green polo shirt, pleated khakis, and shiny dress shoes is walking toward the bus stop. "That girl is obviously the slut of the house," the boy says as he approaches. "Well Toshi, they always have at least one slut in the house, you'll just have to get used to it," he says to himself.

"Where's Your Head At?" by the Basement Jaxx begins to play over another audition video. The clips show the young man playing a violin. The boy is alone in the video mostly, he doesn't seem to have many friends and he is always scowling. "I'm Toshinori Oda and I'm 19 years old. I don't go to college. I only graduate high school because only peons don't graduate from high school. My parents are rich; I don't see why I have to go to college. I've got it made. Most people think I'm spoiled but I don't care," his voice over says.

As Toshinori walks closer to Mitsuko his face becomes more distorted with disgust. He stops a couple feet from her. He looks her up and down and just glares at him. Mitsuko turns to look at him and sneers, "Perv."

"Bitch," Toshinori replies.

They don't speak to each other any more. Finally a bus pulls up to them. The bus is completely empty. The bus was meant just for them. They climbed aboard. They sat across from each other and didn't speak for the whole ride to the Real World House.

The bus pulls in front of a large two story house. Both Toshinori and Mitsuko are impressed. They heave their luggage off the bus and begin to drag it toward the front door.

As they approach the door swings open to reveal Mizuho. "Welcome home!" she calls out.

Mizuho runs out to help with the luggage. She is followed a second later by Shogo. Mitsuko catches a glimpse of Shogo. She lowers her sunglasses and peers over the top.

Mitsuko in the Confession Room pants, "Oh. My. God. Shogo is so absolutely freaking hot! That boy is built like a tank. He had me quivering in my shoes just thinking about it."

Shogo marches forward toward Mitsuko. "This bag is so heavy. Can you help me?" she coos.

Shogo lifts up her suitcase with one hand. "No problem," he says with a grin.

"I could use a little help here, too," Toshinori spits.

"Oh. Sure," Shogo grabs Toshi's bag as well.

"Muscle bound oaf! He's helped that brainless tart first. Guys like him always think with their dicks," Toshi complains in the Confession Room.

Shortly, Shinji and Yumiko arrive. They bring their bags in to find the other four members of the house standing around talking. "Anybody home?" Yumiko asks with a smile. "I've been so looking forward to meeting everyone!" Yumiko continues.

The housemates introduce themselves and shake hands. Yumiko was talking to everyone getting personal details while Shinji stood looking at Mitsuko. She was standing lightly perched against a hallway table. "I'm Shinji," he says with a smile.

"Mitsuko," she says.

"We're just missing one person right?" Shogo asks.

"I think so," Toshi replies.

The all stop standing around and begin to look through the house. They are amazed by the extravagance of the house. They look around and find a pool table, a hot tub, and a pinball machine and two arcade games. In the back yard is a basketball goal and a swimming pool.

Back inside the house the front door creaks open and a young man sticks his head through the opening. "Helloo-oo!" he calls out.

He enters the house pulling his luggage behind him. He is wearing a bright blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, fancy jeans with tears across the legs, a chunky watch with a wide leather band, and sandals. He walks into the house wide-eyed and amazed. Mitsuko comes around the corner and notices him. "Hello? Are you the seventh roommate?" she asks.

"Yeah. I'm Sho," he replies.

Instantly, Sho's audition video begins to play along with Sho's voice over explaining about him. The tape shows him walking making his own fashion show in his room. He is laying on his stomach on his bed with his legs crossed. He is looking at copies of TigerBeat, TeenBeat, and Big Bopper magazines. Sho proceeds to do yoga in a leotard. "I've known I was gay since I was in the seventh grade. I just knew. I woke up one day and said, 'Gee, I like boys.' People at school hassle me all the time. I come from an area where there are not many gay people at all, so naturally I had to over-gay myself just to piss them off. Oh, I almost forgot; my name is Sho Tsukioka and I'm 21 years old."

Mitsuko and Sho shake hands and exchange nice words.

Mitsuko in the Confession Room sneers, "The second I saw Sho I knew he was gay. He's going to be my main competition for any of the hot guys in the house."

Then Sho confesses in the Confession Room, "If Li'l Miss Mitsu thinks she's going to get all the hot dick in the house, she's got another thing coming."

Sho, Mitsuko, Shogo, Yumiko, Toshi, and Shinji are together in the foyer talking to each other. Mizuho bounds down the stairs. "Guys, I think something is wrong," she says in a hurry.

To Be Continued…


	2. Season Premiere Part B

The Real World: Battle Royale

Season Premiere Part B

By: iamdaemon

Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I don't own anything that I mentioned in the first disclaimer.

Rating: Teen for language and possible adult situations

A/N: Originally, this was supposed to be about a group of students that were all killed by Kazuo Kiriyama. I picked Shinji, Shogo, Sho, Mitsuko, Toshinori, Mizuho, and Yumiko becuase they weren't really connected in the class. They were all different and I enjoyed that. Then I wanted to add another character and I added one suggested by Yaoi Huntress Earth. I'm still open to suggestions and revisions.

Mizuho stands panting in front of the other House Mates. "What's wrong?" Shogo demands.

"You should come upstairs," Mizuho pants.

She then leads them to the bedrooms. "What is it?" Mitsuko urges.

"There are eight beds," Mizuho says.

"Huh?" Toshinori and Sho ask.

"There are eight beds. We thought that there were going to be seven of us, but there are going to be eight," Mizuho explains.

"You thought that information was so urgent that it should be treated like an emergency broadcast?" Mitsuko demands.

"I just thought it was important. We didn't know!" Mizuho whines.

"Look what I found," Yumiko says holding up a large manila envelope.

She opens the envelope and pulls out a video cassette. "If a girl crawls out of well on there, I'm out of here," Shinji jokes.

"The note says "Play Me." So I guess we play it," Yumiko says.

They gather in the upstairs sitting room. Yumiko puts the tape into the player. The screen now shows a girl with short spiky hair. She has multiple rings pierced through her face and a sneer plastered on her lips. She is wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. "Hello kiddies! My name is Hirono Shimizu. As you can see, I'm in jail. Not to worry, I'll be out in a couple'a days to join you Abercrombie rejects. I'm as excited as you are." Hirono flips off the camera and then the video ends.

"I don't want to share my room with _that_," Toshinori spat.

"How are we going to split up the rooms?" Shogo asked.

They discussed that there are four rooms. One room has a single large bed, two rooms have two slightly smaller beds, and the fourth room has three smaller beds.

"I want the single room!" Shinji protests, "I'm going to have the most sex anyway."

"Get real. I need that single room," Mitsuko says.

"What about me? I don't particularly want to share a room with one of the freaks," Toshinori said jerking a thumb toward Yumiko and Mizuho.

"Stop fighting! There must be a way to decide without fighting!" Yumiko suggests.

Each House Mate relents and they draw names from a hat. First is the drawing for the single room. Shinji's name is called. Shinji is overjoyed and shouts, "Yes!"

The next room is for the three bed room. Yumiko, Mizuho and Hirono will be sharing that room. Yumiko and Mizuho look to each other and grin. Mizuho says in the Confession Room, "I'm glad I got Yumiko as a roommate. I don't know about Hirono though. I'm sure I can live with her just fine."

The twin rooms are assigned to Sho and Shogo. Sho shrieks in the Confession Room, "Shogo and I are going to be sleeping in the same room! I am the luckiest man in the world!"

Shogo states in the Confession Room, "I'm satisfied with rooming with Sho. He seems pretty cool. I like the way he dresses."

Mitsuko and Toshinori are left to be roommates. Neither of them is happy with the arrangements.

"The one I'll probably hate the most is the one I have to share a room with!" Mitsuko screams in the Confession Room. "Maybe I can make him so mad he'll start sleeping on the couch."

The House Mates all go to their rooms and begin unpacking their luggage. Toshinori is straightening up his violin and his music stand when he hears a rumbling from outside. "What the hell?" Toshinori demanded.

He looked out his window. Mitsuko, who had hurried and put her things away, was warming up the hot tub. "Come on everyone!" She shouts.

Mitsuko is wearing a bright pink string bikini. "How vulgar!" Toshi spits.

Several minutes later they are all out in the hot tub. A blender full of strawberry daiquiri sits nearby. Each House Mate's face is warm and red, either from the steam or the alcohol. It appears that Toshi has lightened up a little.

"Here's to the Real World!" Shogo toasts with his blue plastic cup raised high.

"Cheers!" They cry and clink their cups together.

"Okay, so here's where we ask the important questions," Shinji says with a grin.

"Like what?" Yumiko asks.

"The important ones. Like anything," Shinji slurs.

"Each Real World has a virgin. Who's a virgin?" Mitsuko asks.

Toshi, Yumiko, and Shogo raise their hands. "Shut up! You are not!" Mitsuko wails.

"For real! I'm not lying!" Shogo tries to convince everyone.

"With a body like that? How can you not be?" Mizuho asks getting a glare from Mitsuko.

Mitsuko in the confession room states, "Shogo is a virgin? I couldn't believe my ears. This is going to be so fun! He won't know what hit him!"

"Yeah, my girlfriend and I decided not to have sex until we get married," Shogo explains.

In the Confession Room, Sho laments, "The boy has a girlfriend? I never would have figured. He's too hot to be straight!"

Yumiko looked relieved that no one asked her why she was a virgin but Tohsinori looked annoyed at the fact. "So I'll ask question now. Do we have a "token gay guy" here?" Shogo asks.

The other House Mates get really quiet. They just stare at Shogo. "You don't know?" Sho asks.

Now we see a flash of footage of Sho unpacking in his room. He has the CD player blasting. He is singing along to the "Barbara Streisand's Greatest Hits."

"No," Shogo says flatly.

"Well then. New question; who's ever had a threesome?" Shinji asks.

Shinji raises his hand and Mitsuko raises hers. "What was it? Boy-girl-boy?" Shinji asks.

"Boy-girl-boy, girl-boy-girl, girl-girl-girl," Mitsuko says as she counts on her fingers.

Shinji in the Confession Room screams, "DAAAAAAAMMMN!"

"As titillating as these questions are let's ask something that everyone can participate in," Toshinori sneers.

"Virgin!" Shinji huffs under his breath.

"Has anyone ever gotten to a level 20 in D&D? I'm a 21 Amazon High Priestess of the Order of Light," Mizuho asks with bright eyes and her hand high in the air.

Everyone just looks at her. "Am I the only one into Dungeons and Dragons?" She asks innocently.

"Whatever, I need more to drink," Mitsuko says as she stands up and saunters over to the picture of alcohol sitting behind Shogo.

She leans out of the hot tub leaving her bikini-clad rear inches from Shogo's face. Sho following Mitsuko's example hurries up and perches on the other side of Shogo. Sho leans over the side to fill his cup with strawberry daiquiri. Sho's Speedo crotch is an inch from Shogo's other cheek. Both Sho and Mitsuko settle down beside of Shogo nudging Yumiko and Toshinori aside.

"This is better," Mitsuko sighs deeply.

"Much better," Sho adds leaning into Shogo's arm.

Toshinori is angry at this point. He jumps up and water seeps out of his green swimming trunks. "I've had enough of this!" Toshinori shouts.

"Settle down Froggy," Sho says.

"Huh?" Toshinori asks.

"Now that you say it, he does look like a frog," Mizuho slurs.

Toshinori's face grows even redder and he blusters away. "Come on guys, we shouldn't be like this," Yumiko says as she gets up and follows Toshinori back into the house.

Now inside the house, we see Toshinori and Yumiko are standing close together. "They didn't mean what they said. They're just drunk," Yumiko says trying to comfort Toshi.

"They're all miserable ass-holes!" Toshinori growls.

"It's okay," Yumiko reassures him hugging him closely.

We can see Toshinori's face. He closes his eyes and smiles slightly.

Back at the hot tub the other House Mates are still having a racy discussion. "So everyone here has been skinny dipping? Even you Mizuho?" Sho asks.

"I told you already! YES!" Mizuho shouts drunkenly.

"That's enough drinking for you," Shogo says as he leans over and takes away her cup.

"I think we need to go skinny dipping right now," Mizuho slurs.

"I'm up for it," Sho says excitedly.

The others agree except for Shogo. Sho, Mitsuko, Shinji, and Mizuho are standing naked at the edge of the pool. "I'm going to go in and get ready for bed," Shogo says.

"Spoil sport!" Sho says playfully and then sticks his tongue out at Shogo.

"I'll see Shogo naked. Just give me time," Sho confesses in the Confession Room.

Mizuho counts to three and they jump into the pool. They all come up for air. "God! This is cold!" Shinji is barely able to say through chattering teeth.

"Afraid of shrinkage?" Mitsuko asks coyly.

"Huh?" Shinji asks.

Shinji then looks down into the water. Mitsuko, Sho, and Mizuho erupt into the laughter. Shinji hurries out of the pool and tugs on his swimming trunks.

The others mill into the house eventually. The hot tub is turned off but there are a couple of cups floating on the surface. A black bikini top with silver spots is hanging from a tree. Now there is a flash to a scene of Mizuho throwing her top into a tree. Sho is helping Mizuho into the house with a towel draped around her.

He gets to her room and finds the door shut. He turns the knob and finds that it is locked. "I bet someone's getting lucky on the first night," he says with a grin.


End file.
